A Secret Picnic
by Oerovv
Summary: Luna have been preparing a picnic for her family. But sadly, her mother is too busy to join in. What if she made another picnic, a secret one? First fanfic. A little fluff in the end, and few grammar errors. Please R&R after reading, thank you!


**NOTE : I DO NOT BELONG RUNE FACTORY AND THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Hello! This is my first fanfiction (well not really), but the one I really focused with is this one :**

 **Really sorry for the grammar errors (and probably some OOC) but I hope you can still enjoy this fic ^^**

 **R &R after you read!**

* * *

"Good morning, Mommy!"

A mint-haired girl skip towards the barn while holding a basket full of flowers on her right hand. The cool summer breeze swept her pinkcat-decorated short hair. She stopped infront of the barn entrance when she saw a figure brushing the woolies.

"Morning Luna!"

Her mother, Frey, is the new flower _plus_ hero of Selphia. Everybody had an eye on her, especially after she single handed defeated Ethelbeard and rescued the divine dragon, Ventuswill, all by herself. She melted all of the bachelors in Selphia, including the cold and hot-headedd stullion, Dylas.

Dylas, now a father and a husband, lived in the castle with his lovely little family. He's currently still working on the local restaurant, but more often with a smile on his face.

"Can I help?" Luna said, while resting her basket in one corner of the barn. Her mother nodded slightly, handing over the brush she was holding. Excited, Luna runs and brushes one of the woolies she names herself, Myena.

"Mommy..?" Luna turns her head towards her mother, "Daddy said that... um.."

"What is it, honey?" Frey slowly approach her sweet little daughter.

"He said that we... would go on a picnic tomorrow!" Luna smiled cheerfully

"Really? That's great!"

The young mother continues on brushing the monsters.

"Well.. I thought you would come along.." Luna's face starting to frown, looking at her feet. "You would, right?"

Frey froze. She cannot say no. She definitely can't dissapoint her cute little bundle of joy. But, there are crops to harvest, animals to tend, requests to be done..

She cannot go.

"I'm sorry honey." Frey smiled while caressing Luna's hair gently, "Enjoy your time with daddy, okay?"

Luna started to tear up. Saddened by her mother's answers, she ran outside the barn.

 _But she promised..._ Luna thought while running, leaving her basket inside the barn.

 _ **BUMP!**_

"Hey watch it you-"

The blue haired man looked down at the figure who bumped him. It was his own daughter, looking down with tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Luna?" Dylas holds her hand, lifting her up. "What's wrong?"

The little girl keeps crying while looking down. Dylas started to worry, "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"...N-No..." She answered.

"Then what's the matter?"

Luna can't stop crying. Well, she tried to, but she can't. She's been preparing for tomorrow's picnic the whole week. She planned all the things they'd do, all the foods they'll eat, even the spot for the picnic. But now it's all gone.

Dylas know she won't calm down in a matter of minutes.

"Let's go to the restaurant. I'll make you some dessert and pizza. You'd like that?"

Luna smiled, "Yeah.."

 _ **CLING!**_

"Welcome to Porcoline's Kitchen! How may I help you-huh?" Margaret's cheerful smile fades when she sees Luna's red swollen eyes. She punched Dylas' shoulder on reflect, "What the hell did you do now, Dylas?!"

Margaret lifted Luna and seated her down on the nearest table, "Do you want anything to eat, Luna?"

Luna, still shocked, looked at her shocked (too) father, and she shook her head. "Actually... daddy didn't do anything to me, Meg..." She looked down at her feet.

Margaret's face reddens, "O-oh! I'm really sorry now.. I'll go fetch you a drink." She ran towards the kitchen and she gave Dylas a 'Sorry' smile.

Seeing the room empty, Dylas approaches Luna. "So... anything you want to talk about?" Dylas sat on the chair across Luna's. "It's okay, I won't get mad."

Hesitantly, Luna looked up. "W-we... will go on a picnic tomorrow, right?" She started to tear up, again.

"Of course! Don't you worry, I've prepared everything! We can go fishing, and you can tell me stories! Oh, I also made some meals we can eat together and-"

Luna looked down and again, tears roll down her cheeks. Her face reddens, and she started to sob. Dylas got out of his chair and lifted Luna, hugging her slightly.

"Mommy isn't coming, huh?"

Luna cried harder, burying her face in Dylas' shoulder, sobbing.

Dylas, too, was looking forward to their 'family' picnic. He's intending to spend time with his family, especially his wife, due to her busy schedule and his late night shifts.

Well now... maybe his plans have to wait a little bit longer.

"Hey..."

Dylas looked to his back, seeing Margaret standing behind the counter. "Were you eavesdropping the whole time?" Dylas cynically looked at Margaret.

"Maybe I can help."

Dylas nodded hesitantly. He let down Luna and seated her back to the nearest chair. "Why don't you have a chat with Meg? I'm going to make you flan and pizza. How about that?" Dylas smiled.

Luna nodded. After Dylas went to the back kitchen, Meg started talking to Luna.

"Do you still want to go on a picnic tomorrow?" Meg squatted down to match Luna's height.

"Of course I do!" Luna's eyes determined, even though tears still reside on her eyes.

"Well, go on a secret picnic tomorrow!"

Luna froze. "What do you mean?"

Margaret chuckled, "Go on a picnic tomorrow, but don't tell your mother!"

The little girl looked down and thinked for a while. After a few minutes, she looked to Margaret with sparkling eyes, "Okay! Can you help me, please?"

"Of course! I'll teach you all the things you want! How about we start by making rice balls?"

"Here's your flan, Luna-huh? What are you guys doing?" Dylas peeked through the kitchen and saw the two girls making some rice balls. "What are those for?"

"For tomorrow's picnic!" Luna jumped cheerfully while lifting her rice ball. "Margaret is teaching me how to make some!"

Dylas smiled, "Our picnic is still on the schedule, huh?"

Luna smiled. She then continued on making rice balls.

"I've never seen you smile like that before, Dylas." Margaret smirked.

Dylas looked away, trying to hide his now tomato red face, "She's precious to me."

"Heh, I thought you were a cold-hearted jerk. I'm not suprised that Frey has stolen your heart though." Margaret walked away.

Dylas stares at his daughter softly, "Yeah."

For a minute the restaurant seemed quiet and peaceful. But, it won't last longer.

"YO DYLAS! MAKE ME SOME RICE STUFF! MAN, I'M STARVING HERE!"

A red-headed dwarf barged into the restaurant and sat on one of the chairs. He then realized a small figure standing behind the counters.

"Oh, Luna! What're you up to?" Doug slowly walked towards the counter, "Ooh! Rice balls~ Is that for me?" He smiled.

Luna shaked her head. "Nope! This is for our picnic." She continues on making the riceballs.

"Oh? You're going to have a picnic? Or is it a date..?" Doug smirked.

Dylas popped out from the kitchen, almost punching Doug. "Shoo, midget."

"Hey man, I was just asking her an innocent question!" Doug backed away.

"It's a picnic between me and daddy!" Luna smiled cheerfully, jumping a little.

"So your mother won't come along?"

"Nope! Just me and daddy. It's a secret!" Luna hushed Doug and putting the rice balls inside the container Meg gave to her. She then skips towards the door.

"Hey come on! Let me tell everyone!" Doug chased Luna. But he saw Dylas smiled and stopped.

"Heh, so you really can smile, Dylas." Doug walked towards Dylas.

"Shut it, dwarf."

"Man, it really nice to have a family, y'know? I wish I can have one myself someday.." Doug turns aways and walked towards the exit, "See you around, Dylas."

Dylas stood there and smiled.

 _Yeah, it is nice to have a little family of my own._

* * *

The next day, Frey's getting ready to do her usual chores. But she's puzzled by Luna's mysterious excitement, jumping and running around the house, despite their 'canceled' picnic.

"I'm going out, Luna. Take care okay?" Frey kissed her daughter's forehead softly, "I'm sorry about our picnic, dear.." Frey smiled and holds Luna's little hands.

"It's fine mommy! I know you're busy." Luna cheerfully smiled.

Seeing her daughter happy as ever, Frey continues walking towards the field.

"Besides..."

Frey turns around, "What?"

"I already made special plans!"

Frey keeps walking to the field, "Special plans, huh?"

She looked up the sky, "Well, as long as she's happy"

Back inside the house, Luna already prepared all of the baskets and foods they're going to bring along. Dylas also promised to teach her fishing, making Luna happier than ever.

"You ready?" Dylas looked down to Luna, who then nodded happily.

They walked towards the Selphia gate and towards the Keeno Lake, not so far from the plains. On the way there, they chatted about sorts of things, of how Luna made the rice balls her self, but most of them are about Luna's playtime with Venti and her wooly, Myena.

"We're here."

Dylas walked towards a tree right beside the lake. He then spreads out the picnic mat they brought along. Luna cheerfully jumped up and down ontop of the mat, leaving Dylas quietly chuckled to himself.

Dylas stood up and lifted his bucket and fishing rod. He then walked towards the nearest edge of the lake.

"Are you going to fish, Daddy?" Luna peeked from his back, tiptoeing to see clearly what is he holding.

"Yeah. You wanna see?" Dylas shift a little from his spot so Luna can see.

After fishing for a while, Luna started to get bored. She continues on running around the lake and tried to splash some water, since it's a really hot summer day.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Luna pouted.

"Come on, let's eat then." Dylas holds Luna's hand and takes her to the basket. He puts out some of the foods and snacks Luna packed in. Most of them are really just Luna's will though. They probablt won't eat them anyway.

Luna then lifted up one of the rice balls, "Hey daddy, look! This is the one I made!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Really? Let me taste it." Dylas took the rice ball off her daughter's hand, and chomp it quickly.

"It's really good!" He smiled, "Make me some more later on, okay?"

"Yeah! Oh look- there's also this cupcake I brought and..."

"Don't you think you brought too much food along, Luna?" Dylas searched the basket and notice the amount of food inside.

"Well... I kinda thought mommy would change her mind..." Luna looked down, "But anyway, that doesn't matter anymore! Mommy's working hard!" Her facial expression changed in matter of seconds, leaving Dylas confused, what made Luna thought about this.

"Is it.. really okay?" He softly looked at Luna, "I know that you have been waiting for this picnic for awhile."

Luna nodded vigorously, "It's really okay!" She then continues on eating the cupcakes.

After they finished their meal, Dylas continues on fishing while holding asleep Luna on his lap. It seems that she ate too much cupcakes she fell asleep in matter of minutes.

The sky started to turn orange, and they haven't moved a spot from the Keeno lake. Dylas also has gotten too comfortable, with all of the cool breeze running around. He had himself too comfortable, he fell asleep with Luna,-too-asleep on his lap.

Meanwhile, back in Selphia, Frey finished her chores early to make up her 'canceled' picnic and spend time with her family for the rest of the afternoon.

"I'm home!" Frey opened the door leading to her room, seeing no one present inside. Confused, she walked towards the forging room and the trophy room, searching if anybody there.

"Luna? Dylas?" Frey searched back in the fields and the barn, but yet she hasn't found anyone.

"Where are they?" The young warrioress scratched the back of her neck. They usually are home by this time. Dylas usually cooked some meals and Luna playing with her toys. She then figured out something.

"Is this because of that picnic?"

She panicked.

It may be her fault all this time.

Recognizing her mistakes, she ran all over the town screaming their names, Luna and Dylas. Margaret the found her standing infront of the observatory, looking confusely at Frey's behaviours, then approcahed her.

"What's up, Frey?" Margaret gently poked her on the shoulder.

"Meg! Have you seen Luna and Dylas? It's almost 7 in the evening yet they haven't come home! I've searched them everywhere and-"

Margaret gently slapped both of Frey's cheeks, "Calm down, Frey. They might be out there somewhere." She smirked.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Probably." Margaret faced her back to Frey. "Didn't Luna said that she'd have plans?"

Frey looked at Margaret who's walking away. Her words flicked a switch on Frey's head.

"That's it!"

"Huh?" The elf turns around.

"Gotta go. Thanks a lot, Meg!" Frey runs south towards the Selphia main gate.

Margaret chuckled.

"Such a cheerful family, they are." She then continues her way back inside the restaurant.

Frey ran and ran, searching on every spot of the plains. It's almost half past 7 pm, and her family is nowhere to be found. Desperately, she entered the last spot she haven't searched, the Keeno lake.

She then saw a figure or two, sleeping beneath a tree right beside the edge of the lake. Tears start to build inside her pair of eyes, while she runs towards them.

Knows that they're asleep, she slowly approached the two, and quietly sat beside her husband. Looking at his sleeping face, she smiled while a red tint appear on her cheeks. She gently caressed his head, while hugging her daughter on her other hand.

Even though it's a quite cold night, just sitting there beside her family peacefully makes her feel warm inside. She rarely even see Dylas' sleeping face due to his shifts.

Dylas slowly open his eyes, awaken by his wife's gentle touch.

"Frey?" Dylas couldn't believe his eyes. Is he dreaming?

"W-What are you doing?" He can felt his face start to heat up, "Why are you here?"

Dylas quickly stood up with his face as read as a ripen tomato.

"Hee-hee" Frey giggled. She rests her head on Dylas' shoulder, with Luna still asleep on her lap, "I'm sorry for not coming to our picnic earlier."

Dylas smiled, he gently kissed her on the forehead. "Being here with you is more than enough."

With the fireflies flying around the cool summer evening, the mood can't be more perfect, since they also had never spend some quality time together since the beginning of spring.

They just sat there quietly, listening to the crickets chirping and the fishes swimming by. Frey closed her eyes, thankful by her loving family, even though lately she haven't spend much time together.

"I'm sorry."

Dylas looked down to her, "Hn?"

"I'm sorry for being too busy." Frey buried her face on his chest, cuddling him slightly, "When I couldn't find you and Luna this afternoon, I was afraid that you don't want to be with me anymore.." Tears started to roll on her cheeks.

Dylas smiled, and pulling her in for an embrace, "Hey, there's no way I wouldn't want to be with you anymore. Luna, loves you too" He caressed her hair, which he fell in love with.

"Don't you love me too?" Frey teased him while smiling.

"H-Hey! Don't tease me!"

Frey giggled, "Well, you don't?"

Dylas covers his reddening face with his face. Frey could hear a little mumble. She leans her head closer, "What was that?"

"I love you."

* * *

 **There ,**

 **Finally finished !**

 **I'm not really good at making fluffy stuff (at the end) but I tried xd**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
